disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Among Us Hide...
"Among Us Hide..." is the sixth episode of the third season of ABC's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the fiftieth episode of the series overall. It aired on November 3, 2015. It was written by Drew Z. Greenberg and directed by Dwight Little. Plot After being attacked by Hydra, Andrew is found badly injured and brought to the Playground for treatment. May takes over the hunt for Ward and convinces Morse to join her, and they examine Strucker's bank transactions and learn he has travelled to the Cayman Islands. Ward orders Kebo to find and kill Strucker, who has sought refuge with his father's friend Gideon Malick, a former World Security Council member and senior Hydra member. Sending Strucker to Portugal, Malick later contacts Ward, offering him an alliance and telling him Strucker's location as a show of faith. May and Morse steal Strucker's safe deposit box, and Fitz traces the fake passports inside, finding further Strucker bank accounts and learning his location. Meanwhile, Coulson meets with Price, who agreed to show him the ATCU's facility for their captured Inhumans. There is a break-in at her apartment, and she and Coulson go there to investigate. Coulson suspects Price staged a burglary to divert his attention and gain his sympathy, at which point a hurt Price takes him to the Inhuman facility. Theorising Luther Banks may be Lash, Daisy, Hunter and Mack spy on him, and Hunter shoots Banks with an Icer so they can collect a blood sample. The DNA analysis proves Banks is not an Inhuman, but after finding a text on his phone regarding a delivery to Endotex Labs, the three agents go there and discover it is the facility where the Inhumans are being held by the ATCU. Daisy is shocked to find the Inhumans are being kept in suspended animation, and is further riled to see Coulson there. Though Coulson has misgivings, Price insists suspended animation is the only way to contain the Inhumans until the ATCU can find a cure to reverse their Terrigenesis. She also admits that her husband died from cancer years earlier, and that she genuinely wants to be allies with Coulson, if not friends. May and Morse arrive in Portugal to find Kebo torturing Strucker, and while Morse fights Kebo and fatally electrocutes him in a swimming pool, May subdues the other Hydra agents and frees a mortally wounded Strucker. Before losing consciousness, he reveals to a horrified May that Andrew is Lash, and that he killed his Hydra attackers and then destroyed the convenience store to cover his tracks. After Daisy shares a brief phone conversation with Lincoln, who is still off the grid after the ATCU tried to capture him, Andrew asks her to try to persuade Lincoln to come to the Playground, secretly plotting to kill him. Cast Starring *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson / Quake *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse *Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell Guest Starring *Powers Boothe as Gideon Malick *Constance Zimmer as Rosalind Price *Andrew Howard as Luther Banks *Matthew Willig as Lash *Spencer Treat Clark as Werner von Strucker *Daz Crawford as Kebo *Hector Hugo as Jerome Deschamps *Blair Underwood as Andrew Garner Trivia *This episode scored 3.84 million viewers upon its initial airing. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Articles that need a picture